Fin de Une phrase de trop
by Veratimmie
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, fin de ma fic Une phrase de trop. Slash. Lemon. SBRL.


Chose promise... Ceci est donc la fin de ma fic "Une phrase de trop".

**ATTENTION**

**Cette fic est destinée à un public averti. Des scènes pouvant choquer.**

**Et cette fic est un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...**

Je crois que là, j'ai pris suffisamment de précautions, non?

* * *

Les yeux de Sirius essayaient de lire dans ceux de Remus, interrogeant celui-ci sans mot. Et Sirius dut y lire la réponse qu'il attendait parce qu'il se rapprocha de Remus, et penchant légèrement la tête, effleura de ses lèvres celles de Remus, se retirant presque aussitôt, un moment de doute l'étreignant. Remus répondit en ramenant plus fermement la tête de son ami vers lui, lui murmura « je t'aime » et l'embrassa cette fois plus passionnément. Et dans leur baiser, il y avait bien plus qu'un simple échange, il y avait le don de soi, le don total. Ni Sirius, ni Remus ne voulait rompre le baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes gens un peu bruyants passa près d'eux qu'ils prirent conscience d'être en pleine rue. Sans se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils craignaient de perdre l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent légèrement.

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller ailleurs, dit sagement Remus.

- Est-ce que…tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda Sirius, la voix mal assurée. D'un imperceptible sourire, Remus répondit d'un mouvement de la tête. Tout en l'emmenant jusqu'à sa moto, Sirius garda sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. Ne surtout pas rompre le contact. Il avait tellement attendu … Incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente, ses pensées étaient brouillées par un mélange d'incrédulité, de désir et de trouble. La pression des mains sur lui durant le voyage ne faisait qu'accentuer son émoi.

Sirius fit entrer Remus, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vas-y, rentre...

Remus entra, souriant aussi. Sirius ferma la porte et comme Remus n'était pas allé très loin, il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Puis il l'embrassa. Son baiser était chaud, doux et volontaire. Il n'arrêta pas, ses mains caressant ses épaules. Remus avait passé ses mains derrière la tête de Sirius, caressant ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux dont il avait tellement rêvé.

Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il voulait se perdre dans les yeux d'ambre, il voulait y lire l'aveu d'un sentiment que les lèvres ne pouvaient dire, occupées par un baiser que Sirius rendait insatiable. Ses mains glissèrent sur la chemise de Remus et retirèrent un à un tous les boutons, avec une impatience bien contenue. Remus avait plaqué ses mains sur le dos de Sirius, sous son tee-shirt et avec de tendres caresses, elles arrivaient sur son abdomen et commençaient à se glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon. La bouche de Sirius, sa langue, demandaient plus encore à Remus, qui y répondait de façon toute aussi friande.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce baiser, comme si l'attente de toutes années le rendait interminable.

Remus retira les boutons du pantalon de Sirius, pressé de sentir le désir dans l'érection de son ami. Sirius en fit de même, lui ôtant tout à la fois, pantalon et sous-vêtement, qui glissèrent sur les pieds de Remus. Sans le quitter des yeux, Sirius s'écarta à peine de lui, et d'un bras, retira son tee-shirt et termina de faire descendre son jean. Il ôta ses chaussures, et se libéra de ses vêtements. Remus contemplait le corps parfait, sous l'œil amoureux de son ami. Sirius revint contre Remus, les mains lui attrapant les siennes, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, la langue appuyant langoureusement sur la peau de Remus. Sirius vit dans les yeux de son ami à la fois le plaisir et l'envie, le poussant à continuer.

Sirius ramena sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Remus, et murmura à son tour, de sa voix chaude et pleine de désir « J'ai envie de toi, Remus » Celui-ci frissonna d'excitation sous le souffle de son ami. Il voulut remuer les bras, mais Sirius tenait fermement ses mains, l'empêchant de les bouger. Remus eut un râle de frustration que Sirius stoppa d'un baiser encore plus profond. Puis Sirius descendit son visage à hauteur du torse de son ami, sa bouche léchant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il nota que la respiration de Remus s'était accélérée. Il tenait toujours les mains de celui-ci et descendit encore dans ses caresses buccales. Il était sur l'abdomen de Remus, et tandis que sa langue cherchait à goûter sa peau, son thorax frôlait le sexe de Remus.

Maintenant à genoux, Sirius avait son nez juste à la naissance des poils pubiens de Remus, les mordillant à peine. Il sentait la chaude odeur de sexe. Remus sentait le désir prendre totalement possession de lui. Sirius commença à faire jouer sa langue sur son sexe. D'abord par touches légères, puis plus poussées. La respiration de Remus était haletante. Il sentait l'éjaculation arriver et sa voix rauque pria « Arrête, Sirius, arrête ». Celui-ci remonta, embrassant ça et là le corps de Remus. Il plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Remus. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie, et Remus était à boutépuisé de désir.

Sirius lâcha ses mains et celles-ci prirent la relève de sa bouche pour caresser le corps de Remus.

Sirius ne précipitait pas les choses. Il voulait profiter au maximum de leur intimité, apprendre à ses mains le toucher du corps de Remus, ne laissant aucune partie de celui-ci sans caresse. Il avait envie de lui, mais une envie totale, exclusive, absolue… Il trouvait enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans les autres, le complément de son corps, l'indispensable autre partie de lui.

« Je t'ai tellement cherché, tellement attendu. » murmura-t-il, le visage dans le cou, respirant l'odeur de Remus. De nouveau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amant, avides du toucher chaud, doux et humide de sa langue, pendant que ses mains caressaient son sexe. Puis, tendrement mais fermement, Sirius retourna Remus qui, exacerbé, eut un frisson. Se trompant sur le sens du frisson de son ami, Sirius lui glissa à l'oreille :

« N'aie pas peur. Laisse moi faire, murmura la voix de Sirius, laisse moi te faire jouir, mon amour. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longtemps après, ils étaient allongés sur le lit. Tourné vers Remus, Sirius écoutait la respiration calme de son ami, qui sommeillait, le visage calme, détendu. Sirius ne dormait pas, encore étonné de le voir à ses côtés. Remus, _son_ Remus. Il caressa les cheveux dorés. D'un doigt, il frôla le front, longea le nez puis le menton de son ami. Comme tout cela était étrange. Et tout ce temps perdu… Il soupira, puis sourit. Il retrouvait sur le corps de Remus les cicatrices qu'il connaissait bien, pour les avoir vues quand ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Et avec précaution, il les effleura du bout des doigts. Il pouvait presque se rappeler lesquelles avaient précédé les autres. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une nouvelle marque, très récente, sans doute de la dernière lune. Son relief était encore très marqué, légèrement coloré. Il y déposa un baiser. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Remus seul.

- Tu ne dors pas, demanda celui-cià voix basse.

Sirius le regarda.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Remus caressa à son tour l'épaule de Sirius.

- quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Remus n'avait pas élevé la voix.

Sirius effleura à nouveau la récente cicatrice :

- la dernière lune ?

- oui, répondit Remus, avec un soupir dissimulé par un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de nous ? demanda Sirius, sérieux.

Remus détourna les yeux. Il mit sa main derrière sa tête.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…_Te_ déranger, corrigea-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius. Celui-ci leva les sourcils.

- Je savais par Peter que tu… tu voyais quelqu'un…reprit Remus.

Sirius, après un court instant, sourit et secoua la tête.

- ce n'était rien, juste un pari avec James…

- un pari ? ce n'était rien ? Tu veux dire que tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un, l'emmener chez toi et que cela ne représente rien pour toi ?

- Je t'assure, c'était juste un pari ! J'étais…

Mais Remus interrompit Sirius.

- Comme moi, tu m'emmènes chez toi…

Le ton de Remus alerta Sirius.

- Non, pas comme toi…

Sirius se releva un peu plus sur son bras et de l'autre main prit le visage de Remus fermement.

- Pas comme toi…

Son regard était très grave. Mais la grimace que fit Remus lui fit comprendre que celui-ci doutait. Sirius se releva totalement, mit un genou de chaque côté de Remus, et ses mains sur les épaules, dans une position qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la domination animale. Remus ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce qu'il avait souffert de l'attitude de Sirius ressurgissait, de façon irraisonnée.

- D'accord, j'ai allumé ce mec. D'accord, je l'ai amené chez moi. Mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus… Je n'ai pas pu … Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

La voix de Sirius était presque agressive. Il sentait se réveiller les douleurs de ces dernières semaines. De nouveau, malgré ce que Remus avait avoué, après avoir fait l'amour ensemble, un doute arrivait encore à percer.

- Remus, je pensais que tu me détestais, _vraiment_. Il insista sur ce dernier mot. Tu vois, après ce que tu as dit, que tu n'attendais rien de moi, il fallait que j'essaie de t'oublier. Mais à chaque fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, c'était toi que j'embrassais. A chaque fois que je faisais l'amour, c'était en pensant à toi…

La respiration de Sirius était forte et difficile, accompagnant les mots. Ses yeux restaient rivés à ceux de Remus, et celui-ci pouvait lire dans le regard de Sirius la douleur de ce que celui-ci avait vécu. A cause de lui… Remus s'en voulut. Il avança sa main vers le visage de Sirius et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, je ne pensais pas que…

- Que je pouvais t'aimer ? demanda Sirius avec une esquisse de sourire.

Remus retira sa main.

- tu comprends, Sirius, je ne suis pas…comme toi… Je suis un…un monstre… sa voix s'était brisée.

- Bien sûr que non. Sirius l'embrassa sur le front. Tu es un loup-garou. Mais ça fait partie de toi, de ce que j'aime en toi. J'aime tout en toi… Même ça.

Remus sourit. La voix de Sirius était sincère. Il attrapa Sirius par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Remus se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas su voir les sentiments de Sirius, ou peutêtre pas voulu voir. Il avait juste été jaloux. Et il s'était focalisé sur son sentiment à lui, se repliant sur lui-même, comme toujours. Il eut une grimace. Il serra Sirius un peu plus fort.

- J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tant de choses qui me déchirent, murmura Remus. J'étais tellement jaloux de voir tous ces regards sur toi. Je te voulais tellement pour moi tout seul…

Sirius releva la tête.

- Mais tu m'as, pour toi tout seul… Garde-moi …

Et il l'embrassa, passionnément.

Il leur restait des choses à expliquer. Tant de choses à se dire. Tant d'amour à se faire. Mais ils avaient tout leur temps.

* * *

In fact, ils n'auront pas tout leur temps…

Et je dois ajouter deux ou trois réflexions : si vous avez fait attention, dans la première partie, Remus se retrouve avec le pantalon sur les pieds et Sirius le retourne. Ca ne vous étonne pas ? Qu'il réussisse à se retourner sans tomber, il est drôlement fort ! A moins qu'il n'ait réussi à retirer son pantalon, sans que je le vois, lol!

D'autre part, j'ai caché des paroles d'une chanson, juste vers la fin. Saurez-vous la retrouver ?

Hihihi, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !


End file.
